Clippy
Clippy is a teenager at Pictochat high school. He is the most famous xMVP in the world and therefore feels right at home with other MVPs who look up to him. Part of the reason why he is so well-known might be because he runs Clippy's Shop, which sells his latest inventions. Personality Clippy can be called somewhat of a genius fueled by madness. He doesn't not have the best grades ever and has many late assignments and bad test scores due to the fact that he is always working in the basement of the household experimenting and coming up with new prototypes to sell in his shop. That being said, he is very intellegent considering the fact that he is capable of performing these tasks. Whether working in the store or out of it, Clippy enjoys helping people in many ways. He makes a lot of inventions by request for those who may need it, but he also helps people who he knows well with homework and in completing any task. Clippy has a crazy side also, as he is a daredevil who performs many risky tasks that teens his age would do. Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Abilities Despite being a xMVP, Clippy participates in many Brawls with his own movesets. His infamous gyroballs and gyrocubes are the main structures of his attacks, as the have many unique effects that can be placed on his foes. He puts other destructive items to use as well, which can make him feared by other character including MVPs. As a Character in Smash During a Super Smash Bros. Wii U tournament of 64 players, Clippy is the only player to play as a Mii Fighter, creating his own Mii with its own set of moves. His special moves consist of the Shuriken of Light, Chakram, Hero's Spin, and a Blade Counter, and he wears a cybernetic suit, which allows him to wield a laser sword. Plot Clippy originated from the Internet. He was structured by code, which allowed him to gather a lot of information from various sources on the web and to input it into his mind. Since the internet is very large wasn't yet fully developed, he didn't quite learn everything there was to learn yet before he first visited the website for Smash Bros when Brawl was releasing. Upon visiting the website, he ended up creating a bug on the website, causing him to hop out of Mario's monitor while he was visiting the website. Though he wasn't able to gather any more information by installing it into his mind, Clippy used the current knowledge that he owned and applied it to real life so he could start living. At first, he rented a store that had recently closed and used that as his living quarters. In order to collect the necessary funds to buy food, drink, clothing, and other items, Clippy decided to start up a business. He started out lacking confidence, so before making complex toys, he started with just a trading card industry, where he took many characters in the world he now lived in and made trading cards that could be used in card battles. He was uncertain if this would work out, but there were a lot of people who bought his cards, and they eventually went viral. Hoping not to end his long-lasting success anytime soon, Clippy invented the gyroball. This was an invention that you could throw out and when it hit a surface, a cool visual effect would be created. Mario and his friends, who seemed to be his biggest fans, would often times visit his shop to test out his latest new toys. Eventually, his business flourished so much that many other businesses couldn't keep up with it. That is when Clippy met his first rival, who called himself Thippy. Previously, Clippy's Shop was the only shop that sold Clippy's inventions, until Thippy ripped him off by selling his toys, only painted and cheaper. Finally, with the help of Mario and his friends, Thippy's shop ran out of business, allowing Clippy to continue his business. As Mario was impressed by Clippy, Clippy was also impressed by Mario. He wished to be more like the famous MVP, and finally came to the decision of closing down his shop, which would only last temporarily. Hoping to choose a different path to follow in his life, he asked to move in with Mario, who quickly accepted his offer. Clippy decided to dedicate his life to fighting evil and to end the dictatorship under the rule of Toad. After consistently fighting, Clippy became one of Toad's primary targets to eliminate due to the large amount of damage he had dealt. In fact, during his campaign to eliminate the useless characters from the world, Clippy was one of Toad's targets. He summoned the Bannonigan to finally delete the annoying attacker once and for all, only for Clippy to destroy it. After Toad was finally defeated and his reign ended, Clippy went back to doing store business. With all he had been through, there was barely anyone in the world who didn't know his name, and he made friends and fit in with the life of the MVPs. Relationships Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.